yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Order of Set Release
This is a preliminary list of the order of TCG and OCG Set releases. * 1999 ** January *** 23 - Volume 1 ** March *** 1 - Booster 1 *** 6 - Starter Box Theatrical Release with the release of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie in Japan *** 18 - Starter Box *** 18 - Starter Box: Preorder Promo 1 - Celtic Guardian (SR) *** 27 - Volume 2 ** April *** 29 - Starter Box: Preorder Promo 2 - Aqua Madoor (ScR) ** May *** 5 - Starter Box: Guide Promo - Flame Swordsman (UR) *** 25 - Booster 2 *** 27 - Volume 3 ** June *** 21 - V-Jump Special Edition A and B Set ** July *** 5 - Booster 3 *** 8 - Gameboy Duel Monsters 2 Game and Included Promos *** 8 - Gameboy Duel Monsters 2 - Book Promo 1 Right Arm of the Forbidden One UR *** 22 - Volume 4 ** August *** 5 - Gameboy Duel Monsters 2 - Book Promo 2 - Left Arm of the Forbidden One (UR) *** 20 - Official Card Game - Value Book 1 Promo - Dokurorider and Revival of Dokurorider (UR) *** 26 - Booster 4 ** September *** 23 - Volume 5 ** October *** 17 - Booster 5 ** November *** 18 - Volume 6 ** December *** 1 - Booster 6 *** 9 - PS Duel Monster 1 *** 14 - Offical Guide for Forbidden Memories Japanese - Ceremony of Chaos Black Magician (UR) *** 16 - EX Starter Box * 2000 ** January *** 27 - Volume 7 ** March *** 1 - Booster 7 ** June *** 23 - Booster R1 ** September *** 9 - Booster R2 ** November *** 23 - Booster R3 Chronological table † ↑ 1st period † 　Feature of card: 　It passes under the right of the picture and there is no number. 　As for the monster card, the column of attack power defense power is large in comparison with now. 　(The column of the text column and attack power defense power almost the same size) 　Because of that, the monster which has summons condition the text was filled up with just condition, could not have the effect. 　Because the idea contest does not exist, the magical card trap card the permanent trap usually the trap or the counter trap or equipment magic usually magic or distinction was difficult. 　(Just field magic was clearly written “magical card field”, permanent magic and swift attack magic did not exist) * 1999 February 4th Vol.1 sale o << Fissure >> with unique monster removal magic, in addition << the pitfall >> at that time it was the highest trap card. * 1999 March 1st BOOSTER1 sale o With amusement king OCG, the new booster (the card vending machine) due to the commodity which takes the sale type. The BOOSTER series also reaches, portion of the recording card overlapping the Vol. series. * 1999 March 18th STARTER BOX sale o You are proud of largest attack power, << the white dragon of the blue eye >> with the highest monster removal << thunder volt/bolt >> appeared. * 1999 March 27th Vol.2 sale o << The deceased revival >> with << the protection seal sword of light >> appears. * 1999 May BOOSTER2 sale (detailed sale day is unclear) o As famous << the assassin >> << the cactus >> << the large soldier of the machine >> << makiyanon >> appears “rare you cannot use”. * 1999 May 27th Vol.3 o Part and first reverse effective monster of ekuzodeia, and << avaricious 壺 >> first appearance. In addition << the grave digging ghoul >> appeared, concept of exclusion was born. * 1999 July BOOSTER3 sale (detailed sale day is unclear) o << Compensation of blood >> first appearance. * 1999 July 22nd Vol.4 sale o << Summons of daemon >> with << the magic teacher who becomes saint >>, << the mask of the darkness >> appears. * 1999 August BOOSTER4 sale (detailed sale day is unclear) o << Administering the angel >> first appearance. << The jieminai elf >> << the mechanic hunter >> it appeared, revolution occurred in attack power of the junior monster. * 1999 September 23rd Vol.5 sale o << The white dragon of the blue eye >> the seat of attack power 1 rank is taken << the black demonzu dragon >> by appearance. In addition << changing mind >> and << the offering to the deceased >> with the powerful removal card which was said was added. * 1999 October BOOSTER5 sale (detailed sale day is unclear) o << Touching of court >> and << metamorphosis pot >>, << our industry complacency >> and << needle worm >> appearance. * 1999 November 18th Vol.6 sale o Counter trap first appearance. << kuritsuta >> with << witch of black coming forest >> depending on appearance<ekuzodeia>Accelerates. sarani 《仮面 魔 道士》、 《白i 泥棒》 no you na 戦闘 誘発 効果、 《kiyanon ・ sorujiya》 no you na 起動 効果 mo 登場. * 1999 12 月 BOOSTER6 発売 (詳細 na 発売 日 ha 不明) o tsuini 《debiru ・ huranken》 登場. 他 ha 《紅 陽 鳥》 such that mo. * 2000 1 月 27 日 Vol.7 発売 o 《聖 naru baria - mira huosu -》 ga 登場. 他 ha 相手 tan 中 手 札 kara 効果 wo 発揮 dekiru 効果 monsuta 《kuri bo》 mo 登場. * Restriction revision 2000/04/01 o Regulation depends on the regular of the prohibition restriction card. ↑ 2nd period † 　Feature of card: 　“0 - 0” it passes under the right of the picture and number appears. 　As for the monster card, “attack power defense power” became “attack Mori” and the text column became large. 　(Generally, text column column of attack power defense power size of 2 times that) 　The idea contest appeared, as for the magical card trap card distinction became easy. * 2000 April 20th Magic Ruler - dominant person of magic - sale o Opening of 2nd period. “The god vessel of handesu three kind” << selection of worry >> << cyclone >> and the like the prohibition restriction card after appears. << maha vuairo >> golden period. * Restriction revision 00/05/15 o << Robbery >> only regulation catches, as for “the God vessel of handesu three kind” leaving. * 2000 July 13th Pharaoh's Servant - pharaoh present be - sale o toun and rikuruta first appearance. * Restriction revision 00/07/15 o Regulation puts on “the God vessel of handesu three kind”. * Restriction revision 00/08/15 o << Enlargement >> in restriction card. * 2000 September 28th Curse of Anubis - cursing anubisu - sale o << Android - saiko shocker >> and the like first appearance. Various revival cards, << supplement necessary personnel >> with appearance << selection of worry >>,<ekuzodeia>Danger starts being acknowledged. * Magic book of 2000 December 14th Thousand Eyes Bible - thousand eyes - sale o << Thousand aizu sacrifice >> << guravuitei bind - net of super gravity - >> and the like first appearance. * 2001 April 19th Spell of Mask - spell of mask - sale o << Power of union >> appears. << maha vuairo >> meaning of existence starts fading. * 2001 July 21st Labyrinth of Nightmare - labyrinth of nightmare - sale o << Ascent spirit technique teacher jiyougen >> << spirit destruction technique teacher kaikuu >> first appearance. * 2001 September 20th Struggle of Chaos - the person who controls the darkness - sale o << Reinforcement >> << devil ha death of 冥 boundary >> and the like first appearance. The meaning which the deck the race is standardized starts in earnest. * 2001 November 29th Mythological Age - it does to revive, soul - sale o The pack where the spirit appears for the first time. << The sky horseman passee ground >> << the pitfall of the basement >> and the like the superior card large number was produced to in addition to. * 2001 December 22nd PREMIUM PACK 5 sale o << The feather broom of hapii >> << the deck destructive virus of death >> with you said, the limited powerful card was reissued. * 2002 March 21st Pharaonic Guardian - protection person of royal family - sale o Cycle reverse ability first appearance. Other than un debt family strengthening and << the book of month >> etc it appears. << Death rakuda >> and << time eater >> in only this pack available. ↑ 3rd period † 　Feature of card: 　As for the sequence number which is under the right of the picture “0 - 0”. 　As for the monster card, the column became one and “attack power defense power” most under the column with reached the point where it is displayed “ATK/DEF”. 　Because of this, the text column compared with the time before and the extent which is not the thing became wide. * 2002 May 16 Nisshin it is the control person sale which becomes o Start of 3rd period. “The grave Mori” series, << the dead spirit which shaves soul >>, << the time capsule >> and << name inference >> etc appears. * Descending/disembarking overlooking sale of 2002 July 18th union o The effective monster which has union ability appears. * 2002 September 19th black demon derived champion sale o “Bewitchment counter” gimmick first appearance. << Demon derived soldier bureika >> << the demon derived scientist >> << the same family infection virus >> and the like the power brutal monster appears. * Power sale of 2002 November 21st guardian o Guardian monster group appearance. Animation (乃 the sub- compilation) through, present plan of the card was done. * Threat sale of 2003 February 20th darkness demon boundary o Chess daemon appears. The card which is proud of extraordinary general purpose << month reading life >> << explosion armoring >> appeared well. * The person sale which controls 2003 April 24th chaos o The strongest effective monster group “chaos” appears. Start of chaos zenith age. * Restriction revision 2003 July 1st o << The chaos emperor dragon - the messenger of end - >> restriction caught, but << chaos sorujiya - the messenger of creation - >> restriction not catching. * Aggressor sale of 2003 July 17th darkness o << Black magic teacher of chaos >> depending on appearanceWas developed. * 2003 September 19th the vuariyuaburu book 6 sale o << Sixth sense >> appears. Chaos zenith, traced the course of further intensification. * Restriction revision 2003 October 15th o Finally << chaos sorujiya - the messenger of creation - >>, << the demon derived scientist >> and << the black magic teacher of chaos >> was restricted was appointed. “Chaos” and<saienkatapa>To stop spirit, it did not reach. * Sacred precincts sale of 2003 November 20th sky o It is the first “emperor” series, << thunder emperor zaborugu >> appears. However, as for this time now it was the appraisal of one. Furthermore, << monster gate >> depending on appearance<saienkatapa>It started displaying head angle. * Heritage sale of 2004 February 26th pharaoh o << The assassin of the abyss >> << demon God king of the marsh >> appears. * Restriction revision 2004 March 1st o The first prohibition card in history was enacted. In addition after this revising, the restriction revision which so far is irregular by all means March and it reached the point where it is done in September semi- year period. With this revision << eight 汰 crows >>, << the feather broom of thunder volt/bolt >> and << hapii >>, << Imperial order of the court >> and others the necessary card just disappeared from environment, still “chaos”<saienkatapa>It was enabled. ↑ 4th period † 　Feature of card: 　As for sequence number under the right of picture “0 - JP 0”. 　As for appearance of the card there is no change. 　You take also those which praise complaint “worldwide standardization format adoption” of 3rd period continues. * 2004 May 27th SOUL OF THE DUELIST sale o Start of 4th period. << Ice emperor Mobius >> and “the black flame dragon series of the highest levelling up monster horusu” appears. * Start of 2004 late July LIMITED EDITION 6 delivery o After this, with deck genre, the symptom where the gadget predominates one world starts being visible. * Selection meeting 2004 July 2004 executes o Most prayersYou used. Among such finally<saienkatapa>Became the section of the Japanese representation, furthermore the voice which 1 turn kills danger apparent is done spread. * 2004 August 5th RISE OF DESTINY sale o << Flame emperor tester loss >> other things and << variable machine animal gannadoragon >> << penguin naitomea >> etc appears. * Restriction revision 2004 September 1st o One << chaos emperor dragon “of chaos” - the messenger of end - >> was prohibited. In addition it was the pronoun card of the original, << the barrier which becomes the deceased revival >> and << saint - mirror fourth - >> was prohibited. This is received and from many original fans “atmosphere is impaired”, that voice of criticism rose. * 2004 November 25th FLAMING ETERNITY sale o The card which has the restriction quasi- restriction designated experience of 4 kinds in the head, the card which is superior appeared large number. Especially << the management expert of goburin >> it usedAfter that environment was controlled. * 2005 February 24th THE LOST MILLENNIUM sale o Animation “GX” appearance card such as E HERO started being recorded. In addition << the returning alive person of strange dimension >> appears. At that time violence was shaken, is expected next month this in restriction << the woman soldier of strange dimension >> as measure. After that this card to spring of the next year when ENEMY OF JUSTICE is sold, be too long the winter was sent. * Restriction revision 2005 March 1st o << Demon derived scientist >> depending on prohibition<saienkatapa>Disappeared at last here. In addition it had become popularRegulation catches, << the mirage of nightmare >> prohibits. But << administering the angel >> and << mischievous favorite twins demon >> returned, << 壺 >> with “the God vessel of three kinds” was bantered avariciously together. On the one hand << the barrier which becomes saint - mirror fourth - >> the original fan which you rejoice in return was to be many. * 2005 May 26th CYBERNETIC REVOLUTION sale o Full keeping, << the cyber dragon >> the series appears. With that fusion body also speed of 1 kills accelerated substantially as the attacker who controls environment. * Selection meeting 2005 July 2005 executes o Approximately half weakness of participantYou used. Among such it won and rose and became the Japanese representationAttention focused. * 2005 August 11th ELEMENTAL ENERGY sale o In addition to the substantial strengthening of E the dark boundary series appears HERO. Are expected greatly << administering the angel >> with the synergy and, << mischievous favorite twins demon >> as a measure, next month these in prohibition. After that this series << administering the angel >> to spring of the next year when it is cancelled sent the long winter. In addition << avarice 壺 >> it accompanies appearanceDevelopment in the start, increase of the number of monsters inside the deck started. * Restriction revision 2005 September 1st o “Chaos” finally << chaos sorujiya - the messenger of creation - >> with prohibition cooling-off. Later << chaos sosara >> is adopted the deck whichIt was defined as. At that time one world was predominated simultaneouslySubstantial regulation strengthening was done vis-a-vis. Attendant upon that it had started to display head angle as that opposite horseFurthermore attention focused. In addition << administering the angel >>, << mischievous favorite twins demon >>, << the barrier which becomes saint - mirror fourth - >> was again prohibited. And this time << the black hole >> with << confiscation >> returned. * 2005 junior half　,Appearance -> enactment of new rule o Criticism and complaint from the prayer rush in vis-a-vis the deck and 1 turns what the appearance etc intends delay behavior of the deck which which is continued sufficiently. As the measure, the new rule such as extra turn was enacted. But in the difficult contents which are too complicated, it was decided with that many prayers can bother the head. * 2005 November 17th SHADOW OF INFINITY sale o << Yellow spring gaeru >> appears. The treasure it was done as an upper-class relief card such as “emperor” monster. Depending on appearance of this card,Appears. * 2006 February 16th ENEMY OF JUSTICE sale o << The exile person of the spark >> and the like, the card which administers exclusion appears. Violence was shaken, it was expected that << avarice 壺 >> and << yellow spring gaeru >> and others it becomes measure, but as for next month these all restriction appointments. That you felt concern, whether spirit falls, but healthy it has done after that with environmental change the excellence as a meta card still. * Restriction revision 2006 March 1st o << 壺 >> Was prohibited avariciously finally. Instead << administering the angel >> returns. In addition << the black hole >> was again prohibited, again << the barrier which becomes saint - mirror fourth - >> returned. At that time violence was shakenVis-a-vis, << the vuikutori dragon >> was prohibited in the head obstinate oppression. << Cyber pod >> it is prohibited simultaneously,With also 1 kill spirits which were said are destroyed. You can arrange game balance with these revisions. ↑ 5th period † 　Feature of card: 　As for sequence number under the right of picture “0 - JP 0”. 　As for appearance of the card there is no change. * 2006 May 18th POWER OF THE DUELIST sale o Start of 5th period. Formation of gimmick. Until it is splendid, from the synergy, furthermore further stimulation bet on the strength of the gadget. In addition, << the white dragon of the blue eye >> with it has the same attack power, << the ultimate dinothere >> it appeared. The neosupeshian contact fusion body, after large designating ill-smelling as the errand, not to become topic. * 2006 middle of May ~ << keeper green babun of forest >> delivery o With subscription benefit, the super powerful card << keeper green babun of the forest >> was delivered. Way (with most speed it is delivered from April, but, as for circulating in earnest this time) The many prayer designated anger as the dew vis-a-vis the unreasonable procurement method. * 2006 June 22nd structure deck - beat of dinosaur - sale o Structure deck of 5th front-end. Eyeball card << superconducting dinothere >> in strength, “<< white dragon of blue eye >> as for standpoint?”“The 4th period structure deck eyeball card compared to, it is too strong preponderantly”, that voice. * Selection meeting 2006 July 2nd 2006 is opened o Activity ratio to exceed 6 tenths, at one timeAndIt made closely resembling. Last yearThe way regulation strengthening with revision of the next time was expected, but so it did not reach. * 2006 July 31st weekly boy jump (2006 35) sale o It is E HERO of cartoon edition, << the E HERO ocean >> appearance. Approximately the inside of E, because HERO has attack power, you welcomed HERO errand. * 2006 August 10th CYBERDARK IMPACT sale o “The chain” related card, other than “the position related card of the card” << simplicity fusion >> appears. << Thousand aizu sacrifice >> with konbo was prohibited is expected, next month << thousand aizu sacrifice >>. * 2006 August 19th V jump October edition sale o Strongest HERO << E HERO air man >> appearance. Because it is the lump of the advantage to an attacker, the HERO deck andNot only,And so on 3 it is done to stack in the deck of many main currents, presently (2006 December point in time) at every place violence shakes. o Restriction revision 2006 September 1st is announced here. << The destructive wheel >> revival and << chaos sosara >> prohibition etc with excessively shocking contents, “there is a possibility still of being modified”, that also the person who is expected was present. * 2006 August 24th the vuariyuaburu book 9 sale o The search card of threat << the golden rice tub of seal >> with, the mass exclusion effective monster << nekurohueisu >> appears. After that in environment, it came to the point of with producing the effect which becomes great. * Restriction revision 2006 September 1st o << Chaos sosara >> is prohibited,Completely disappearance. << Keeper green babun of forest >> depending on restriction conversion,<babun>Substantially weakening. In addition finally << robbery >> in prohibition. But << the vuikutori dragon >> with << the destructive wheel >> returned. On the other hand, the gadget and << the cyber dragon >> regulation did not catch. * 2006 September 3 always ~ aruteimetsutosebunpatsuku delivery o The semi- upper-class monster 3 body the voice of dissatisfaction rose from part to damage step vis-a-vis special summons impossible thing. * 2006 September 4th 'amusement king R' 3 volume sales o << The messenger gauze of the 冥 prefecture >> appears. The summons condition at one time brought the environmental change of the extent which is not. * 2006 September 14th structure deck - 叛 rebellion of machine - sale o It was procurement difficult in limited card reason, “the gadget” was recorded (normal says) set. Because “until now it can procure simply even with the person who is the not yet possession, the gadget sweeps over environment because?”With also the voice which expects future environment rose. * 2006 October 26th deyuerisutopatsuku - a teen compilation 2 - deyuerisutopatsuku - hell Kayzer compilation - deyuerisutopatsuku - edo compilation - sale o << The cyber dragon >> reissue and << kadoganna >> << desuteni draw >> appearance etc, it is appraised in general high. But, plural necessary << D-HERO deiaboritsukugai >> ultra rare, many such as the point the voice of dissatisfaction it was. * 2006 November 2nd 'amusement king GX' 1 volume sales o << The dragon of light and the darkness >> appears. In abundance of the vague text and continuing resolution item, many prayers designated anger as the 顕. * 2006 November 16th STRIKE OF NEOS sale o As in name and << E HERO neosu >> the related card (remainder etc of the neosupeshian contact fusion body) appears. Six military affairs groups of people, usually monster support and the dark boundary, the card which lives with the erian, ceremonial-related and private gimmick was mainly recorded to in addition to. << jieneteitsuku wauruhu >> due to the attack power 2000, << frost Zaurus >> due to the attack power 2600 and lower class usually the monster and also the card which the upper class usually tears the lex non scripta of status with the monster appeared, inflation felt concern. On the one hand, superlative usually with the monster << the spiral dragon >> attack power 2900 << the white dragon of the blue eye >> as for standpoint it was protected. * 2006 December 11th weekly boy jump (2007 2) sale o << Mosaic manteikoa >> appears. Also the voice of dissatisfaction was seen vis-a-vis the timing which revival decides. * 2006 December 14th structure deck - wave motion of spark - sale o Approximately the new card for the excellent permission is recorded. o In addition the structure deck - 叛 rebellion of the machine - continuously << call of living dead of the structure deck regular >> is not recorded even here. “When it stops being recorded suddenly in the structure deck, because there is a law, prohibition card” prohibition conversion is rumored. * 2006 December 16.17th jiyanpuhuesuta 2007 opening o The preceding sale of PREMIUM PACK 10 is sort always and there is no especially problem. But, scream rose sporadically complete limited puromokado 3 kind (<< borutetsuku kongu >> << botanical raio >> << guravuitei behimosu >>) to in regard. Booster Packs * Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon Booster Set: 03/08/02 LOB * Metal Raiders Booster Set: 06/27/02 MRD * Magic Ruler Booster Set: 09/16/02 MRL * Pharaoh's Servant Booster Set: 10/20/02 PSV * Labyrinth of Nightmare Booster Set: 03/01/03 LON * Legacy of Darkness Booster Set: 06/06/03 LOD * Pharaonic Guardian Booster Set: 07/18/03 PGD * Magician's Force Booser Set: 10/10/03 MFC * Dark Crisis Booster Set: 12/01/03 DCR * Invasion of Chaos Booster Set: 03/01/04 IOC * Ancient Sanctuary Booster Set: 06/01/04 AST * Soul of the Duelist Booster Set: 10/01/04 SOD * Rise of Destiny Booster Set: 11/01/04 RDS * Flaming Eternity Booster Set: 03/01/05 FET * The Lost Millennium Booster Set: 06/01/05 TLM * Cybernetic Revolution Booster Set: 08/06/05 CRV * Elemental Energy Booster Set: 11/30/05 EEN * Shadow of Infinity Booster Set: 04/01/06 SOI * Enemy of Justice Booster Set: 05/13/06 EOJ * Power of the Duelist Booster Set: 08/05/06 POTD * Cyberdark Impact Booster Set: 11/04/06 CDIP * Strike of Neos Booster Set: 03/01/07 STON * Force of the Breaker Booster Set: 05/16/07 FOTB Reprint Sets/Duelist Packs * Dark Beginning 1 Booster Set: 12/01/04 DB1 * Dark Beginning Tip Cards 12/01/04 DB * Dark Beginning 2 Booster Set: 07/22/05 DB2 * Dark Beginning 2 Tip Cards 07/22/05 DB2 * Dark Revelation 1 Booster Set: 03/19/05 DR1 * Dark Revelation Tip Cards 03/19/05 DR1 * Dark Revelation 2 Booster Set: 10/20/05 DR2 * Dark Revelation 2 Tip Cards 10/20/05 DR2 * Master Collection: 1 12/01/04 MC1 * Master Collection: 2 10/28/05 MC2 * Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki Booster Set: 03/09/06 DP1 * Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki Tip Cards 03/09/06 DP1 * Duelist Pack 2: Chazz Princeton Booster Set: 03/09/06 DP2 * Duelist Pack 2: Chazz Princeton Tip Cards: 03/09/06 DP2 * Duelist Pack 3: Jaden Yuki 2 Booster Set: 12/09/06 DP03 * Duelist Pack 3: Jaden Yuki 2 Tip Cards: 12/09/06 DP03 * Duelist Pack 4: Zane Truesdale Booster Set: 03/01/07 DP04 * Duelist Pack 4: Zane Truesdale Tip Cards: 03/01/07 DP04 * Duelist Pack 5: Aster Phoenix Booster Set: 12/09/06 DP05 * Duelist Pack 5: Aster Phoenix Tip Cards: 12/09/06 DP05 * Duelist Pack 6: Chazz Princeton Booster Set: 03/??/07 DP06 * Duelist Pack 6: Chazz Princeton Tip Cards: 03/??/07 DP06 Tournament Packs & Participation Awards Tournament Pack 1 09/01/02 TP1 Tournament Pack 2 10/01/02 TP2 Tournament Pack 3 03/01/03 TP3 Tournament Pack 4 TP4 Tournament Pack 5 11/01/04 TP5 Tournament Pack 6 06/01/05 TP6 Tournament Pack 7 11/01/05 TP7 Tournament Pack 8 04/28/06 TP8 Champion Pack 1 11/11/06 CP01 Champion Pack 2 11/11/06 CP02 Duelist League Prize Card ’04 – ‘06 DLx Yu-Gi-Oh! Summer Tour 2004 06/01/04 EM1 Hobby League Promo Card 10/01/04 HL1 Hobby League Promo Card 11/26/05 HL2 Hobby League Promo Card 06/01/06 HL03 Pharaoh Tour 2005 12/17/05 PT1 Pharaoh Tour 2006 10/28/06 PT02 Sneak Preview Participation Cards 03/01/05 SP1 Sneak Preview Participation Cards 02/18/06 SP2 Token Cards from ComicCon 07/22/06 TKN1 World Championship 2003/2004/2005 06/27/03 WCS World Championship 2006 07/02/06 WCPS Shonen Jump Championship Prize 12/01/04 SJC Video Game Promos Dark Duel Stories - GBC Promo 03/19/02 DDS Eternal Duelist Soul - GBA Promo 10/29/02 EDS Duelist of the Roses - PS2 Promo 02/18/03 DOR Stairway to the Destined Duel - GBA Promo 04/15/03 SDD Forbidden Memories - PS Promo 06/03/03 FMR The Falsehood Kingdom - Gamecube Promo TFK The Sacred Cards - GBA Promo 10/27/03 TSC Power of Chaos - Yugi PC Game 10/31/03 PCY Power of Chaos - Joey PC Game 02/28/04 PCJ Power of Chaos - Kaiba PC Game 02/20/04 PCK Dawn of Destiny - Xbox Promo 04/27/04 DOD Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2004, GBA 04/27/04 WC4 Reshef of Destruction - GBA Promo 06/22/04 ROD Destiny Board Traveler - GBA Promo 10/01/04 DBT Capsule Monster Coliseum PS2 Promo 10/01/04 CMC Nightmare Troubador- Nintendo DS Promo 09/01/05 NTR Forbidden Legacy Game Promo 10/01/05 FL1 7 Trials to Glory - World Championship 2005, GBA 02/01/05 WC5 GX Duel Academy - GBA Promo 01/13/06 GX1 Ultimate Masters - World Championship 2006; GBA 03/18/06 WC6 Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monster GX (PSP) Tag Force 11/18/06 GX02 Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster GX Spirit Summoner; NDS 01/04/07 GX03 Tins & Box Promos Collector's Tin Promo Cards 2002 09/01/02 BPT Collector's Tin Promo Cards 2003 09/01/03 BPT Collector's Tin Promo Cards 2004 09/01/04 CT1 Collector's Tin Promo Cards 2005 09/01/05 CT2 Collector's Tin Promo Cards 2006 09/11/06 CT03 Duel Masters Guide DMG Jaden/Chazz Special Edition 03/09/06 DPK Elemental Hero Collection 1 11/13/06 EHC1 Elemental Hero Collection 2 11/13/06 EHC2 GX Special Edition 04/01/06 GSE Mattel Action Figure Series 1 07/12/06 MF01 Mattel Action Figure Series 2 09/22/06 MF02 Ultimate Beginner's GX Pack 1 07/18/06 UBP1 Ultimate Edition 2 11/25/06 UE02 Magazine, Movie & McDonalds Promos * Shonen Jump Magazine Promo ’02 – ‘07 JMP * Movie Promo Pack 08/01/04 EP1 * Movie Promo Cards 08/01/04 MOV * The Movie Ani Manga 12/01/04 YMA * McDonald's Promo Set 12/19/02 MP1 * McDonald's Promo Set 2006 05/01/06 MDP2 Starter & Structure Decks * Yugi Starter Deck 03/29/02 SDY * Kaiba Starter Deck 03/29/02 SDK * Joey Starter Deck 03/30/03 SDJ * Pegasus Starter Deck 03/30/03 SDP * Yugi Evolution Starter Deck 03/01/04 SYE * Kaiba Evolution Starter Deck 03/01/04 SKE * YuGiOh GX Starter Deck 03/23/06 YSD * Dragon's Roar Structure Deck 01/01/05 SD1 * Zombie Madness Structure Deck 01/01/05 SD2 * Blaze of Destruction Structure Deck 05/09/05 SD3 * Fury from the Deep Structure Deck 05/09/05 SD4 * Warriors Triumph Structure Deck 10/28/05 SD5 * Spellcaster’s Judgment Structure Deck 01/18/06 SD6 * Invincible Fortress Structure Deck 05/15/06 SD7 * Lord of the Storm Structure Deck 07/12/06 SD8 * Dinosaur's Rage Structure Deck 10/20/06 SD9 * Machine Re-Volt Structure Deck 01/17/07 SD10 Make-A-Wish Foundation * Tyler Gressle's Card 08/05/05 TYL